Various illuminated mailbox posts are known for assisting persons in locating a particular address at night or other times when visibility is restricted. Illuminating the name and/or street number on a mailbox post can be quite beneficial in a number of situations. For example, ambulance, police or other emergency personnel may require assistance in locating a particular address. A lighted mailbox post can also assist delivery persons and visitors or guests in finding their intended destination.
Wise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,285 and the patents referred to therein disclose conventional examples of lighted mailbox supports. These devices invariably exhibit various disadvantages. They are fairly complicated to assemble and are usually impractical to use. Wise, for example, employs what appears to be an fluorescent light bulb that is powered by an alternating current source. The bulb must be connected by electrical wiring to the power source. Installing the wiring is a time consuming, tedious and often expensive task, which may require the use of an electrician. The bulb eventually fails and must be periodically replaced. This requires that the mailbox first be painstakingly removed from the post and then replaced after a new bulb is installed. In addition, the Wise bulb is operated by a photo switch that is mounted prominently to the outside of mailbox post. Not only is the switch unattractive, it is exposed on the post and susceptible to damage. The illuminated Wise mailbox is also likely to malfunction in wet or otherwise inclement weather conditions, which can damage the wiring and, electrical connections.
The prior art does not provide for a conveniently illuminated modular mailbox post that is aesthetically attractive, easy to install and maintain, and resistant to malfunction. The need exists for a mailbox post assembly that provides such benefits and which at the same time offers improved illumination and visibility of address indicia (i.e. street numbers and/or names) carried by the mailbox post.